All I Want for Christmas
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Kurogane awakens in the wee hours of Christmas morning. Is it Santa delivering presents, or is it a certain blond haired magician with a present for the swordsman?


All I Want for Christmas

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I happen to like sleeping the day away, and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle._

**This is dedicated to Sly-sama for her rule that as long as it's below 50 degrees and snowing, it's a Holiday. **

Ruby eyes popped open. It was three o'clock on Christmas morning, and a noise from the living room had awoken him. He remembered Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona babbling about some fat man with a sugar addiction who delivered presents to good kids on Christmas morning. Throwing back the covers, he got up.

'_If there's some fat ass in a red suit eating cookies and milk in this room I'm gonna-._' Kurogane's thought stopped there. He had made his way down the dimly lit hallway- fingers grazing each dark wooden door he passed and feet lightly touching dark gray carpet as he crept to the living room at the end of the hall- and peered around the doorway to discover Fai sitting on the tan leather couch.

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour, Blondie?" Kurogane whispered.

Fai looked up, sapphire blues sparkling, tugging at his red snowman robe as he said, "Oh a few things actually. You see, Mokona left these cookies and milk out for Santa. I thought I'd play that role this year. And also," a smirk leapt across the male's lips. "I wanted to give you your present early."

"What are you-?" Kurogane's words caught in his throat as he watched the magician.

Fai placed his glass of milk next to the plate on the coffee table and stood, pulling his robe away to reveal a green and red pin-stripe dress and red leather thigh-high boots. Letting the robe slip to the floor, he sashayed toward the dark-skinned male, eyes sparkling with perverted intent and a blush darkening his cheeks.

"Kuro-cupcake," the voice was honey sweet. "Do you know what I want for Christmas?"

A lesser man would've lost all control and either pounced or became a stuttering mess. Kurogane was different; he was a warrior and warriors- no matter what they were tempted with- were manly. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Kurogane's lips pulled into a cocky smile.

"_You_," was all the blond male said before he snaked slender arms around muscled physique. The boots gave him the height necessary to fuse his lips with Kurogane's without standing on tiptoe.

Now, warrior or not, Kurogane was a man. And men had needs, needs that Fai was more than willing to fulfill. As his tongue pried open the wizard's mouth, he spun them so that the slim male was against the wall. Strong hands slid up the lacey dress, feeling the warm slightly muscled flesh that lay beneath it.

Fai's head lulled back in pleasure as Kurogane's lips moved to his neck. His fingers wove into coal locks, sapphire pools fluttering closed, as those lips began to suck the juncture of his neck and shoulder. That hot tongue traced a path from ear to shoulder and back again. Fai was tingling with pleasure.

Kurogane pulled away from the mage, eyes taking in the red marks he had made. "C'mon, Barbie Bitch," he practically growled as he tugged the male back to his room.

"Gonna take me to your bed and _unwrap_ me, Kuro-pie?" Fai couldn't keep the purr out of his voice.

The swordsman didn't answer, just pulled the blond into his room and shut the door. He tugged away the dress and tossed it to the floor, phalanges and crimson eyes taking in every inch of alabaster skin. A warm mouth took the place of explorative fingers as he pushed the man onto the still-warm bed.

Fai sank into the mattress, fingers once again lacing into coal locks as Kurogane's tongue swirled around his nipple. He bit his lip to suppress a moan of pleasure. He had to keep quiet lest he wake the children.

Kurogane's mouth ventured down, pushed by Fai's needy hands, placing the mage's legs- still clad in those red leather boots- onto his shoulders. His tongue lashed out to lap at the soft skin of an inner thigh. Taking the skin between his teeth, he alternated sucking and biting it, a hand coming up to scale the painfully erect member.

The moans couldn't be suppressed for long. When gritting his teeth and biting his lip didn't work, he clasped the hand that wasn't buried in Kurogane's hair over his mouth. The swordsman's tongue had moved from his inner thigh to the head of his member, tracing the area while his fingers danced along his shaft.

His head bobbed rhythmically. His mouth consumed each inch of Fai's member as his hand uncovered it. He felt the other male pulling at his hair, heard his muffled moans. He unleashed a few moans himself when the soles of those boots dug into him.

When Kurogane moaned around his member, Fai lost it. He tried to issue a coherent warning, but nothing left his lips except "Kurogane," and nonsensical gibberish. Arching his back and bucking further into the man's mouth, Fai unleashed his sticky white seed.

Kurogane greedily swallowed up all the blonde had to offer. He then slid back up the slender frame, looming over his Barbie with a hungry glint in those crimson eyes.

Fai smiled, still in a haze of pleasure, staring at Kurogane through half-lidded sapphire eyes. "Since Daddy was such a good boy, Mommy has a present for him."

Without further explanation, Fai flipped the other male onto his back. He tugged away the black t-shirt and gray cotton sweatpants, pulling navy blue briefs along with them, before diving between his legs. He licked his lips at the sight of Kurogane's fully erect member before taking it into his mouth fully without hesitation.

Hands came up to hold dark hips in place before. The urge to buck into that searing mouth was nagging at him. Fai's tongue lapped at his shaft, traced his head and then released him to move to his ball sac. How the swordsman kept it so smooth and free of hair was beyond him, but Fai was grateful because this- when waxed and hairless- was his favorite part of the male organ.

When Kurogane's fingers tangled into blond locks, he discovered the green and red snowflake clips tucked just above his ear. Phalanges began to massage the man's scalp and Fai released a mewl of content around his manhood before he deep throated Kurogane. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips and bounced off the white walls.

Fai released him to scold, "If Daddy doesn't be quiet, he'll wake the children and Mommy won't be able to satisfy him," before he quickly took him into his mouth again.

While he continued to suck the rigid and heated flesh, he brought a hand up and shoved two fingers into Kurogane's mouth. The male eagerly lapped at them without question, running his tongue along the sides and coating them with saliva. It didn't take him long to discover Fai's game; whatever he did to the digits in his mouth, the wizard did to him.

Feeling that the fingers were sufficiently coated, he pulled them from Kurogane's lips. Bobbing his head faster, he brought the digits to his own entrance, shoving them both in at once and hissing at the pain. He began to stretch himself, coating the ring of muscle with caution, scissoring his fingers to make his opening large enough to accommodate the appendage he was sucking.

Sapphire blues widened as he stimulated his own prostate. His flaccid member immediately twitched back to life and, releasing Kurogane's red and unsatisfied cock, he stood from his position on the floor. He straddled the dark-skinned male, back facing him, and impaled himself onto the erect organ.

Slowly, Kurogane felt Fai sink onto him. He watched as his member disappeared into the tight opening. All he had to do was lay there, Fai, riding him fast and hard, did all the work.

With each move he made, Kurogane's member hit his prostate. He felt the man's hands come up, one grabbing his throbbing penis and the other wrapping around him. The pumps to his member were slow, almost as if he were petting a small kitten, which clashed with his movements.

He rolled them so that they were both lying on their sides, pulling Fai to him to thrust deeper into his tight opening. He continued to jerk him off tantalizingly slow, while pounding into him. Teeth found their way to that slender creamy neck, marring the flesh with dark red marks.

Fai's fingers reached back to weave into coal locks yet again. He pulled hard on the strands as the rocking of the bed combined with the rocking of the waves of pleasure within him. Sweat began to glisten on his body and intensified every brush Kurogane made against his skin. He felt something inside him snap, and he tumbled headfirst into the abyss of pleasure with a shout of "Kurogane!"

Ruby red eyes snapped open at the shout of his name. "Quiet, Mommy," he panted. "You'll wake the children."

"Yes, but then you'll be the one left unsatisfied, Kuro-pudding." Fai said as fingers continued to twist black locks.

That cocky yet sing-song tone and the way he arched into him pushed him over the edge. Kurogane ground his teeth as he spilled his seed into the blond with a breath of "Fai," and a lick placed to the shell of the other's ear.

The swordsman pulled out of the mage once his breathing returned to normal. Fai was still a panting mess when Kurogane pulled him to him.

"Merry Christmas Kuro-licious." Fai whispered as he tugged his thigh-high boots off and tossed them to the floor.

"Merry Christmas Barbie Bitch." Kurogane responded.

"You know, I must be a naughty boy," the blond said, lifting his head from Kurogane's chest and locking sapphire blues with ruby reds.

"What are you goin' on about?" A brow furrowed in confusion.

"Weren't you listening to Sakura and Syaoran's story? Santa gives presents to good children. But he gives coal to bad ones."

"I don't understand-." Kurogane began.

"I got coal," Fai said with a smirk as he opened his hand and let strands of coal black locks fall onto Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane smirked. "Well, I must be a good boy, because I got a Bitchy little Barbie."

Fai didn't deny the statement. Instead he placed his head back on Kurogane's chest and, as fingers began to card through his soft locks, he drifted off to sleep.

()()()

**The End!**

_**AN: **__Fai's outfit was inspired by an up-coming scene in Sly-sama's SpiN Me A HoliDay, an amazing Bleach genderbender fic which I highly recommend you read. _


End file.
